


Saudade

by novasophia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novasophia/pseuds/novasophia
Summary: You really shouldn't fall for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation... he's the enemy, after all. Not to mention his sister had burnt you within an inch of your life, and thrown you in prison. But there's just something about the Prince you just can't quite put your finger on.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. I

Breath hitched in your throat, anger coursed through your body as Aang fell, the energy from Azula’s lightning still pulsing through the air. Katara stood across from you, surrounded by waves of water. The Dai Li agents stood in shock; Azula smirking with her brows furrowed, and Zuko – _Zuko_.

Mind swimming, you discarded everything Zuko had told you while you were imprisoned with Katara. _He always lies, just like his sister,_ you thought. Quick to action, Katara rode a wave collecting Aang in her arms with tears in her eyes. Azula and Zuko made their way to Katara, preparing to claim their prize and ship him back to the Fire Lord without so much as a second glance at you.

Narrowing your eyes, you focused on the pair as Azula and Zuko both prepared to attack, using the water around you and channelling it, intent on pummelling them down with fast, heavy plumes of water. Releasing, Zuko turned to you as the rush of the water skidded through the air, knocking him off his feet and distracting Azula.

“Now, Zuzu, don’t go getting complacent,” Azula murmured as she blocked your attack and faced you with a malicious stare. As Azula raised her arms, you prepared yourself to deflect her next attack, but Azula was cut short when a hot flame was thrown in front of her. Using the flame as a distraction, you launched herself through the water to Katara’s side, as General Iroh spoke.

“You’ve got to get out of here – I’ll hold them off as long as I can,” he urged, fighting his own family and confirming his state as traitor to his nation.

“Go, Katara!” you yelled, intent on standing by Iroh’s side. Katara didn’t argue as she took Aang to safety, albeit with tears in her eyes as she watched you fondly.

Glaring at Azula with only one thing on your mind, the water surrounding you crept to Azula’s feet, creating a gimbal around her before turning the rings of water into a razor, cutting through layers of her clothing and leaving an angry red welt on her cheek. You would have been able to cause more damage if Zuko hadn’t attacked you, sending a brusque flame your way. Your fingers seared in pain, the water dry and sizzling as the flame hit.

Biting your lip, you quickly used water to partially heal the burn, before opening both your palms with arms open, channelling all the water you were able to. With arms raised, you grunted heavily as you brought them down with intense force. Eyes narrowed on the siblings, the wave you created pummelled towards them, parting where you stood. A quick flick of your wrist ensured Iroh was clear of your attack, and the satisfaction you felt as Azula was caught off guard was like nothing you’d ever felt before.

Iroh continued to send more fire at the pair, keeping a close eye on Katara and Aang, before relenting as they made it out of the catacombs. It was clear that Iroh was not going to fight his niece and nephew further, and you started to move to his side before a searing pain engulfed you. Azula glared at you, an eyebrow cocked in satisfaction as you writhed in pain, gritting your teeth as the blue flame coiled itself around your left leg. Your brain roared, the flame sinking through your clothing and embedding itself in your skin. It took every ounce of concentration you had to bend the closest water and extinguish the ugly flare.

Collapsing onto your forearms, the only thing you could think about was how much you wanted to hurt the royal siblings, even though any attack now would be futile – as much as you wanted to take it further, you _had_ to reserve your energy to heal the wound.

Iroh moved towards you, kneeling down to hold you against him as Azula and Zuko approached.

“Well, brother, it looks like we’re done here. Apprehend these traitors and throw them in a cell on our ships!”, Azula commanded. “Father will be pleased that we have recovered his disgraceful brother, and I’m sure he’ll enjoy his little waterbending trophy,” she continued. Your brows furrowed in anger and a rush of nerves ran through your body at the thought of being delivered to Fire Lord Ozai on a silver platter.

“Ready to return home, Prince Zuko?” she asked, folding her arms and facing her brother.

Zuko glanced at you, heart swelling and pulsing before he steadied himself and gave you a steely glare.

“Yes. I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he snarled. You felt Iroh as he shuddered at Zuko’s words, his disappointment in his nephew almost palpable in the atmosphere. Zuko, purposely avoiding his Uncle’s gaze, turned his back on the two of you and stalked off with his sister. Dai Li agents roughly picked you up and dragged you along, taking no care for the injury you had sustained. One bump too many and you felt yourself slipping as you watched Zuko, his back to you and his head held high.

* * *

_“Zuko!” Katara exclaimed, surprise etched on both of your faces as the banished prince tumbled onto the floor of the catacombs. Ignoring the two waterbenders, he turned his back to sit in silence. You sat across from him, watching his back as his breath rose and fell. It was the first time you’d seen him without Fire Nation red, and the green of the Earth Kingdom complimented him._

_Katara, pent up in her anger towards him, began an endless tirade of questions, saying anything and everything that she’d ever thought about Prince Zuko. You watched on carefully, and it wasn’t long before Zuko retorted, causing Katara’s anger to swell even further before she broke down in tears. Moving closer, you draped an arm over her shoulder and held her close, glancing behind her to see Zuko watching you carefully._

_“We have that in common,” he murmured quietly. Katara wiped her tears, shuffling away from you to seek some privacy, fingers gently fondling her mother’s necklace. Turning to face Zuko, you were surprised to see he had come closer, legs once again crossed in front of you._

_“Your mother was taken from you?” you asked Zuko, hesitantly. He glanced down, flicking his fingers before raising his eyes to meet yours. You nodded, understanding what he was conveying without words. If the Crown Prince could have his own mother taken away, how safe was he? Fire Lord Ozai had forced his wife to flee and banished his own son – what wouldn’t he do to gain power? You shuddered, watching as Zuko sighed glumly, flicking a stone away from him. His scar moved almost like an afterthought with the rest of his face, and you swore you could almost hear the strain it pulled on his skin – taught, angry and discoloured. His angry amber eyes glanced at you once again, and you gave him a soft smile in return. The green Earth Kingdom robes gave a different aura to the Prince and his eyes seemed softer than when he was adorned in his Fire Nation red. You caught the corner of his lips raise in return and felt your breath swell in your throat._

_Despite all his misgivings, there was something about Zuko that made you want to reach out, caress him softly and murmur sweet nothings into his ear. Despite all that he had done, you knew that deep down he was lost, confused, and caught up in something much bigger than him. Spirit knows, having Ozai for a father would be one of the worst upbringings anyone could think of. You wanted to reach out, touch his face and feel him, alive and pulsing beneath your hands. And so, you did._

* * *

Weeks had passed in the small, metal cells that Azula had thrown you in. Iroh had been placed in a cell next to yours, which offered a small comfort. He was chained to the walls of the ship, wrists and ankles bound, his grey hair growing longer as sweat kept it to his face. You had been shown small mercy a few days after being taken into the cell – Azula had been observing your wound with satisfaction, thoroughly pleased with her work. The flame had wound up your leg like a whip, and a final sharp edge had splayed across your stomach leaving you mottled and marred.

“It’s rather breathtaking, really,” she had commented. “Art.”

The burn still seared – you had managed to bend a small amount of water into your water skin before being removed from the catacombs, but that hadn’t gone very far in your attempts to heal your wound. You were a talented healer, renowned in both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes for your abilities, but without water you were helpless. You had attempted to heal yourself using Bloodbending, something you made sure to hide from watchful eyes, but it had proved ineffective – your lack of training and absence of the full moon meant you would have to beg.

“I will die soon,” you started. “Do you not want to present me to the Fire Lord, a trophy or a pawn, whatever it may be?” you asked Azula. Guards flanked her, and to your right you could see Prince Zuko hovering behind his sister.

“You’re exaggerating, water rat. What makes you think I’d willingly hand over water to a _captive waterbender_ ,” Azula sneered, looking down the ridge of her nose with an angry glare.

“If you want me to make it to the Fire Lord alive, then I’d recommend it,” your breath raggedy in your chest. Your body ached; the right side of your body bruised from holding yourself up in efforts to prevent your burns coming into contact with anything that would worsen the injury.

Zuko moved to stand next to Azula, breathing heavily.

“You must think us stupid,” he spat. His anger started to dissipate however, as you raised your eyes to meet his. Words caught in his throat as he _saw_ you, covered in a thick film of sweat and dirt. The burn was awful. He would choose his scar over yours one hundred times, and then probably one hundred more. Your body was draped in such a way to prevent infection on your wound, but he could see near your ankle where it had started to take a more sinister turn. You were exhausted, eyes sad, defeated. When he had been trapped in the catacombs with you, he could feel the pulsing of life within you – something had been magnetic. Now, he couldn’t even be sure if he was looking at the same person.

“Stupid, no,” you murmured. “Do you really think I’m asking for water under the guise of a surprise attack? Even if I was, look at me. You’d have me hit before I’d even be able to bend anything. I need to heal myself.” Your eyes narrowed on Azula, taking a deep breath as you waited for her response. You knew that if Zuko were alone he would relent – especially if the Fire Lord wanted you for a pet.

Azula folded her arms, still unspeaking. Zuko shifted next to her, raking over you again with an odd sort of soft sympathy in his eyes.

Iroh grunted from the cell next to yours. The siblings had left him relatively unharmed, though treated him with seemingly even more disdain than they did you.

“It would be wise to give y/n the resources she needs in which to heal herself. She is a talented healer; she will not need much in order to prevent the damage until we arrive in the Fire Nation.” Iroh shuffled in his cell next to yours, moving as close as his chains would allow as he spoke up in your defence.

“Seems you still think you know best, Uncle,” Azula commented. “Very well. Zuko, why don’t you go and fetch y/n a small bowl of water. I’m curious to see how our little healer works. Perhaps we can keep her, if she proves useful.” One corner of Azula’s mouth raised in a little smirk, only for you to see. You knew she was taunting you, doing her best to make you aware that no matter how you tried, you were here now. A sharp groan escaped your mouth as the ship sharply lulled to the side, pushing you to your back. Another rough wave and you were forced on to your left leg, hissing as the shock of pain trembled through your body. 

Closing your eyes, you concentrated on your breathing as you pulled yourself on to your right hip, back resting against the wall of the cell. Glancing at your leg, you saw it was coated in dirt, and thick black pieces of ash. As Azula and the guards watched, you ripped a piece of your shirt, revealing the tip of the burn that coiled around your back and ended above your navel. The sudden jolts had caused your body to react in a sweat, but you waited for Zuko to return with the water bowl before bending your own sweat to remove the dirt and ash, instead choosing to delicately wipe at your leg with the fabric from your shirt.

“Charming,” Azula commented, as Zuko returned. “Wait, brother. Take a moment to admire my work.”

You ignored the hot, steely gazes of the spectators and continued dabbing at your wound, your heart beating as a drop of water fell from the bowl in Zuko’s hands. If you wanted to, you could take it from him now – bend it from the bowl and into your palms – but you knew better than that. You’d have to be careful, aware that any sudden movement could cause them to attack you and leave you to rot.

Azula motioned for the guards to open the cell door, and Zuko gingerly stepped inside, watching your slumped form. The desire to fight was there, and it was urging. Sure, it would be risky, but Azula underestimated how talented you were. As Zuko approached your side, bowl in one hand and a soft orange flame bouncing in the other, you could almost feel the pulsing ocean around you, as if it wanted you to take control, as if it wanted you to seize it and unleash a vicious ferocity you weren’t entirely sure you were capable of.

Zuko knelt in front of you, however, and any fantasy of wielding the ocean in your defence vanished as his soft flame doubled in size with a vicious flick. Gulping, you nodded in thanks as he placed the bowl down, heart racing in your chest.

His eyes didn’t meet yours, but you could feel their heat as they travelled from the burn on your ankle, following its length until the fabric covering your waist hid it from sight. You watched as his eyes trailed over your stomach, and his lips curled down in a slight frown. He knew how you were feeling - he’d experienced it first-hand. The scar covering his eye tingled, a strange sensation flowing through him. Zuko had the strongest urge to reach out and touch your wounds, as if one smooth caress would fix the damage caused by his sister. Fingers trembling, he fumbled with the seam of his shirt, before clenching his hands into fists and closing his eyes. 

Slowly, you raised your hand, preparing to bend the water over your burn. Zuko rose, stepping back when he saw the water slowly trickle through the air until it floated above your palm. You weren’t sure why he wasn’t backing away and leaving the cell, though a quick glance at Azula confirmed why: she was carefully watching Zuko, observing all the small movements he made, the shift in his demeanour that had changed since he’d entered the cell. It almost seemed as if she wanted you to attack him, as if that would bring her some sort of pleasure.

“You may begin,” Azula urged, eyes roaming between the water in your palms and her brothers form.

Slowly, the water floating above your palm slipped from your hand and drifted atop your left thigh. Inhaling, you closed your eyes, focussing all your energy on the soft vibrations in your palms, holding them above your wounds. The water, now spread out to lay with all of your burn caused your leg to light up in a silvery-blue glow. It would have been beautiful, if it hadn’t been so awful to begin with.

The glow shimmered as you moved your palms across your body, fingers clenching as you concentrated on the soft, soothing motion of the water as it soaked through the burn, purging your skin of all the dirt and ash of earlier.

“Incredible,” Iroh murmured, his voice coming from the dark of his cell.

Glancing up, you saw Azula staring at you, hands on her hips and a gleam in her eye. Guards and soldiers were crammed into the hold, everyone eager to catch a glimpse of Fire Lord Ozai’s waterbending prize – and even better, they got a healing performance for free. It wasn’t every day Fire Nation soldiers had left waterbenders alive long enough to see it.

To your left, Zuko flinched as you placed your palm flat over the burn on your torso. It was particularly bad here, and silently you took a moment to acknowledge that this would forever be etched on to your skin. You watched him now, quickly. The flames held up by benders in the room fluttered across his face, his scowl present but that same, soft look in his eyes.

_He feels bad for me,_ you thought. It almost looked like remorse, too. Or some odd sort of jealousy – he saw the water work with your burn, rolling and soothing its knots and scratches. It was still bad – loud, angry and demanding, but you could tell he was thinking about what his own scar might look like if you had been there to heal him with your silvery-blue glow.

Bending slightly, you focussed the last of your energy on the burn that scraped along the sole of your foot. A silent, tired sigh rippled through your body and with a twist of your wrist you returned the water to the bowl.

“Thank you, Princess Azula,” you murmured, eyes open and trained on her, but desperately wanting to close. Healing was exhausting, and having a limited water supply didn’t make it any easier. Your audience was making you increasingly uncomfortable, beady eyes observing you in an eerie silence. 

“That was… fascinating,” Azula observed. “You’ll be an asset for our soldiers when the Fire Nation inevitably takes over the world.” While it was clear that you hadn’t been able to completely heal your wound, it couldn’t be denied that your healing powers had eased the angry red that wrapped around you. The pain had eased, and you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in, feeling lighter than you had in days.

Soldiers started milling out of the hold, returning to their duties, leaving you alone with Azula, Zuko, and Iroh in his cell. Zuko collected the water bowl, handing it to a soldier outside your cell, as Azula turned to leave.

“I have some important correspondence with our father, Zuko. Secure her arms on your way out,” Azula commanded. Azula stalked out of the hold with a guard flanking her, watching you from the corner of his eye. It seemed that although Zuko was returning home, his banishment over, his younger sister still viewed him entirely beneath her.

“Arms out,” he said, holding the restraints in his hands. The cold, heavy metal felt clammy, and your wrists ached as they rubbed on raw skin. His fingers lingered on yours, moving so softly over your hands that you couldn’t be sure he was even touching you. What did confirm his touch, however, was the heat that radiated from him. An involuntary sigh escaped you, as his closeness enabled you to feel warmer than you had since the Fire Nation soldiers had thrown you in your cell.

Once again, you felt an overwhelming desire to reach out to Zuko – feel his hands on you, memorize his face by touch alone, an appetite for the pressure of his body against yours tormenting you. The light was dim, a lone lantern dangling outside your cell. Zuko’s face was mostly hidden, but the light was enough that you could make out his amber eyes on yours. Raising your chained hands, you reached for his chin, fingertips gently caressing him before he clasped his hands around your wrists, fingers reaching under the metal to properly feel you. A heated breath escaped him, a small flame peaking from his parted lips.

_Stop. Stop it. Let go_. “Zuko,” you murmured, acutely aware of Iroh’s presence, and the fact that you were in the dark, quietly becoming enamoured with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation – he who had helped put you in chains.

Bowing his head, he swallowed before releasing you, wiping his hands on his shirt.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Zuko’s entire being was bewitched by yours, and he allowed himself to drop even further into his vulnerability as his mind ran through countless scenarios where he could touch you, feel you (maybe even kiss you) freely, without the fear of losing his honour breathing down his back. He’d only just regained it, and he couldn’t afford to lose it now.

_In another life, maybe, we’d get out of here._


	2. II

_The Crystal Catacombs were cool and damp, with the strange green hue almost making you feel queasy. Your hands were extended out in front of Prince Zuko’s face, fingers just inches away from him. They quivered in hesitation, before Zuko, trepidation evident in his gaze, leaned closer to you. His hands reached for yours, softly pulling you closer and placing your palm on his cheek. Your fingers grazed his scar, and you were pleasantly surprised at the warmth that seeped from his skin. It had never occurred to you that Firebenders would be able to keep themselves warm at all times, even though it made perfect sense. Zuko closed his eyes at your touch, and your fingers gently traipsed over the map of his scar, brushing dark strands of hair from his forehead._

_No one had ever touched him like this before – gently, delicately, as if he were made of precious porcelain. Only his mother had ever held him so carefully, and the vicious taunts from his father and sister had forced Zuko to grow out of that earlier than he would have liked. It made him feel safe and secure, and as he took a deep breath in he imagined a world where there was no Hundred Year War – no Fire Lord, no Azula, no hunting the Avatar to regain his honour – just the two of you, spending an eternity in soft gazes and caresses._

_Smiling softly, you raised your other hand to cup the right side of his face, running your thumb over his cheek. He looked at you now, amber eyes piercing through yours as a surge of breathlessness ran through your body, halting your breath at your lips._

_Bowing his head towards the ground, Zuko exhaled, his shaggy hair drooping to cover his face. Your hands, now resting on his folded knees, were clammy, and you couldn’t prevent the occasional twitch of your fingers as you willed yourself to remain calm._

_“I-I don’t understand.” His voice was tight, as if he was being held together by a set of strings neither of you could see. Zuko watched you through wisps of his hair as you bent your head closer to his, foreheads almost touching. Your grip on his knee tightened, giving it a quick squeeze to encourage him._

_“How you can bear to touch it,” he whispered, hoarsely. You pressed your forehead to his now, moving your hands to the back of his head, running your fingers through his thick hair. You felt shattered, unable to fully fathom the pain that Prince Zuko had been through. His lineage and place as Prince of the Fire Nation aside, who would be so cruel, so full of hatred for another, that damage like this could be caused? The way his scar draped across his face, curving from the edge of his nose through to his left ear – it was entirely obvious that this was a deliberate attack, which made it all the worse. As if the culprit had held a ball of fire in their hand and held it to Zuko’s face, ensuring the damage would be a permanent marker, something that would distinguish him forever. A burnt, scarred, Firebender – what sort of message did that send?_

_Zuko was allowing his vulnerability to completely fall away with you, allowing you to come inside and open all of his locked doors and inspect all of the cobwebs. His heart was pounding, thick and heavy and in his throat. The feel of your fingers in his hair, on his skin – he knew in that moment that nothing would ever compare, shuddering as your nails lightly scratched his scalp. A soft moan escaped him, and his cheeks roared in red. He could feel your questions, unspoken, but hanging limply in the air. His head still bowed and your fingers still twisting through his hair he attempted to explain the red mark on his skin._

_“I… disrespected someone I shouldn’t have. My punishment was to duel… an Agni Kai.”_

_Pulling away, your hands returned to Zuko’s knees. You watched him intently, his hands forming fists on top of yours._

_“I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Everyone knew I wasn’t the best bender. It is punishment, for my betrayal,” he continued. His left hand reached up to gingerly touch the scar, before he flinched and pulled it away. “I can’t even touch it myself.”_

_“You must have been so young, Zuko.”_

_“Thirteen,” he replied, lips parted as if in disbelief himself._

_“But surely – you’re the Prince of the Fire Nation – your father-”_

_“My father gave it to me, as a parting gift,” Zuko said coldly. Momentarily, the warmth of his body disappeared and a wave of cold, harsh air ebbed through you. Rising on to your knees, you wrapped your arms around Zuko’s shoulders and pulled him closer, cradling his head as he slowly allowed himself to return your embrace. He was stiff and awkward, and you wondered when he had last been embraced like this._

_“You are more than what he makes you to be,” you murmured softly. “You are more than a mark on your skin.” Slowly, the warmth that Zuko radiated returned, just as suddenly as it had vanished. Zuko held you tight, flooded with memories of his mother, and how good it felt to receive true care._

___________________________________________________________________________

It had been two months since you’d arrived on Capital Island – or rather, you thought it had. You’d been aptly thrown into a new cell, not entirely different from the one you were holed up in on the ship, except this one was attached to the ground and not floating on the open ocean. The cell walls were made of heavy bricks of stone, with iron bars inside – a cage within a cage. Heat seeped through the atmosphere, a constant sweat coating you.

When you had first arrived, you’d been dragged to the Caldera, along with Iroh, to pay your respects to Fire Lord Ozai as Azula had instructed. Cold, clammy fear ran through you when you were thrown at his feet, once again falling on your wounded leg. The burn itself was healing, albeit slowly – Azula had permitted the use of water for healing only once more whilst onboard, and the constant presence of guards meant you weren’t able to attempt healing it with your own sweat.

Fire Lord Ozai had merely glanced at you, face shrivelling in disapproval, before moving on to inspect his older brother. Your heart swelled for Iroh when Ozai raised his hands, angry flame flickering in his palm, convinced he was going to do to his brother what he had to his son.

It seemed as if Ozai was looking for some sort of retaliation from his brother, but Iroh did not give him the satisfaction, instead merely listening as the Fire Lord declared his brother a traitor to the Fire Nation, before ordering the guards to accompany him to Prison Tower.

“Let him rot.”

Ozai returned to his seat on the throne, a quick wave of his hand indicating he was finished, before he halted and stood once again.

“Wait. Bring the girl back. She can heal, you say?” The Fire Lord looked to his children for confirmation.

“Yes, father. You see how she has prevented further damage to her burns, with only two healing sessions.” Your brows furrowed as Zuko spoke, his voice raspy. It was confusing, and almost painful, to see him stand with his father – one who had caused him so much pain.

“Show the Fire Lord your wounds, water rat,” Azula sneered.

You rose to your feet, delicately peeling off the fabric you’d used to cover your wound.

“Closer.”

Keeping your eyes on the Fire Lord, you shuffled closer as he had commanded. You were in pain, tired and drained, but you’d be damned if you relented now.

“A mark that will be with you forever. How does it feel to be branded?”

A heated wave ran through you – you couldn’t even be sure if it was your own anger at this point, but you swallowed it down anyway as your eyes met with Ozai’s. Like his son, his were also amber – but there was something that seemed _off_ about them – there was anger and greed and hunger, but he lacked any sort of real human depth. 

“I’ll wear this with pride,” you retorted, a scowl slowly forming on your face. _Hatred_ was all you felt. “My people will revere me. They will tell stories about how I stood against your children.”

Ozai’s eyes widened in shock, orange flames flaring from the palms of his hands. From the corner of your eye you could see Azula and Zuko reacting to your statement – Azula more than happy to wrap more flames around your right leg.

“Brave, aren’t you? You _dare_ enter _my_ nation, _my_ palace, _my_ throne room _and insult me!?_ Tell me girl, which scum of the Northern Water Tribe do you belong to? I’ll be sure to send some… parts their way.” Ozai’s hot breath washed over you as you glared up at him. His black hair flared over his shoulders, stepping closer as he gripped onto your forearm.

“Master Pakku is my grandfather. Your great nation burnt my parents alive before I could even speak.”

The Fire Lord considered your words, his menacing glare doing little to frighten you. Behind his father, Zuko glanced to the floor before returning his gaze to you. Azula looked immensely pleased, and you wondered how she planned to make it through life with everyone fearing her – surely something would go wrong, somewhere.

“y/n is a master healer _and_ waterbender. I have no doubt she will prove useful in the coming weeks,” Azula urged, looking at her father with a raised eyebrow. Fire Lord Ozai seemed to think his daughter’s words over, releasing his grip on your arm.

“You may be right, daughter. Send her to the Prison Tower with my brother – in the deepest, driest cell you can find. Don’t remove those chains.”

Just as Princess Azula had suggested, you had been deemed useful for your healing abilities. Talk of your healing sessions while onboard the ship had spread like wildfire, and you were frequently put to work healing a myriad of different Fire Nation citizens – while under close, careful supervision. Your water supply was limited, and even though you were recuperating well, you knew better than to attempt any sort of escape. Besides, even if you were able to fight the guards, there was nowhere to run.

Sighing, you raked your hands over the iron bars of your cell. You’d spent the last few days in the infirmary, healing various superficial wounds. It was tiring work, and the soldiers always liked to taunt you, as if being grateful for your ability to heal their wound was a concept they couldn’t simply comprehend. Guards always flanked you, and your feet were always in chains. When you’d first arrived, someone had shoved a bundle of clothing into your arms, and you’d been pleased that you’d at least be able to change out of your dirty, damaged Water Tribe clothing. When Azula saw you being traipsed from the Prison Tower to the infirmary for a day’s work, her eyes had gleamed maliciously – how better to break you down than turn you into one of them? At least your scar was hidden from view – that was one small mercy.

Light flooded through your cell as the door opened, two guards entering, one holding a hot flame and the other holding a tray, which held a small bowl of rice.

“Dinner, water rat.”

The bowl was sloppily placed on the ground, in front of the iron bars. You leant forward to retrieve it, before a heavy boot was pressed onto your forearm.

“Not so fast. You’ve got some guests, first.”

The guard removed his foot and you pulled your arm back through the bars, folding your knees and resting your palms on top of them.

Princess Azula entered the cell, followed by her two friends. You’d come across them before, back when Azula had been chasing you all across the world in order to capture Aang. You’d been surprised to find that Azula even had _friends_ – though sure she had it within her to force a friendship if she so desired.

“Ah, my favourite guest,” Azula remarked as she cocked an eyebrow, hands on her hips. 

Behind her, the other girls watched you carefully. One had her black hair fashioned to fall down the sides of her face, with two buns on top of her head. She looked awfully severe, her tawny eyes looking straight through you. The other girl had large, round brown eyes but they were missing the same, cold look you’d seen in Azula and the girl to her left. Raking over the three of them, your fingers tapped in anticipation. 

“As much as I’d love to make some new friends, I’m rather hungry. How can I help you, Princess?”

Azula snorted, hot smoke coming from her nose. 

“Your negative attitude is not becoming, water rat. This is Mai, and Ty Lee.”

Azula gestured to the girls behind her as Ty Lee stepped forward, next to Azula’s side. 

“Hi! It’s so great to meet you officially! We’ve heard so much about your healing abilities - you’re quite the talk of the Caldera you know,” Ty Lee began excitedly, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet. 

Azula rolled her eyes, seemingly unimpressed with Ty Lee’s enthusiasm. Giving Ty Lee a soft smile in return, you returned your gaze to Azula. Mai stood behind her, completely disinterested in you as she picked at her fingernails, flicking the broken pieces away.

“You’re not here to make friends, Ty Lee. Y/n is still a prisoner of the Fire Nation. And, in any case, we’ve come to inform you of an important… event happening in a few week’s time. I’m sure you’ve heard from your little friends about the upcoming eclipse?”

The atmosphere seemed to freeze around you, goose bumps shivering their way across your body. You opened your mouth to speak, but the air felt thick, too heavy, your brain unable to put the right words into your mouth.

“Bingo.”

Resisting the urge to put your face into your hands and scream, wail and howl in frustration, you calmly looked up at Azula, taking a deep breath before you spoke.

“I’d sooner feel your fire one hundred times than fight for the Fire Nation, if that’s what you’ve got in mind.”

Ty Lee’s brows furrowed in concern, Mai watching you from the corner of her eye as Azula laughed.

“Oh, don’t be so silly! No, you’ll be out there. You _are_ aware of your healing abilities, right? You’ll be right where we need you, healing our loyal soldiers. Of course, it’s unlikely we’ll take any damage – we _do_ know they’re coming, after all.”

Triumph bloomed across Azula’s face as she folded her arms, waiting and hoping for a dramatic reaction from you – but you knew better than to rise to the occasion.

“If that’s what you so desire, Princess Azula,” you responded dryly. Inside, your body was raging, and you craved water like you never had before – to even just smell it, would help to quench the anxiety racing through you.

“Oh, not just me, water rat. Prince Zuko thought you would be an excellent asset for us on the day, as did my father. There’s nothing better than a fun day out with friends, after all.”

At the mention of Zuko, Mai’s gaze finally flicked back to Azula. It was apparent that she had no real interest in what Azula had to say, and merely came along to get a good look at you.

“Speaking of Zuko, can we _please_ go. This is boring, and he’s waiting for us in the palace,” Mai exclaimed, voice low and husky. She wasn’t wrong – she looked entirely bored.

“Zuko can wait!” Azula retorted, her voice rising. “It’s important our little pet knows her place in this. Besides, it’s not like your _boyfriend_ even wants to go on our little vacation. Father has his meetings with his advisors, and precious Zuzu just can’t _bear_ to be left out.”

“Gee, I wonder why. The family dynamics so great and all,” you muttered, though your heart did a quick few somersaults in your chest at the new revelation. Not only was the Fire Lord aware of the invasion, but Zuko – _Prince Zuko_ – was out here dating one of his sister’s best friends.

Before you could blink, Azula had thrust a ball of flame in your face, her stare angry and menacing as she bent closer to you through the bars. The flame caught you off-guard, and you tried to shuffle back, getting tangled in your chains.

“If you don’t watch your mouth, water rat, I’ll give you a mark to match the Prince. It’s a shame for you he likes his women unmarked, otherwise you’d make the perfect pair. Both _weak_.” Just as quickly as she had pulled out the flame, Azula snatched her hand away, extinguishing it. Her eyes were deranged, almost animalistic. Ty Lee had one hand to her chest, and Mai stood with her arms folded, watching you with a careful expression. With a sharp turn and no goodbyes, the trio left your cell, slamming the door as they departed.

The scar on your leg stung, a phantom burn slowly scalding it. Letting out a deep breath, you sighed, running your hands over your leg. Your body shivered as it remembered the pain from Azula’s blue flame and in an effort to calm yourself you closed your eyes, imagining yourself sitting in a pool of spirit water, your energy being restored. Exhaustion seeped through you as you leant forward, finally able to collect the bowl of rice and eat. A small, tired sob escaped you, and for a very real and confronting moment you realised that perhaps, just maybe, Azula was right. Maybe Aang wasn’t supposed to defeat the Fire Lord – maybe he really was dead. You couldn’t confirm anything from your cage. Another short, sudden burst of sobs fell as you curled into a ball on the cell floor.

A soft creak roused you, as a flickering orange hue seeped into your cell. Without even looking, you could tell that someone had brought you water, and the scent alone was enough to entice you, bringing you to the bars on your knees.

A hooded figure knelt in front of you, face shielded from view. The bowl was placed to their left, hands resting on their lap.

“For me?” you asked, throat hoarse from your previous tears.

“I’m… sorry it’s taken so long.”

“S’fine. I can tell you’re hiding,” a smile evident in your voice. “A real-life master of disguise.”

“Admittedly, not my best work.”

You both laughed, a secret little chime tingling through the air. Placing your hands on the bars, your eyes drifted back to the water bowl and you licked your lips without even realising.

“Can I?”

Another chuckle came from the robe, before the bowl was pushed towards you. “Go ahead.”

Without a second thought your palm reached out, pulling the water into your palm. You felt a release of pressure in your body like nothing you’d ever countered before – this was the longest you’d gone without being able to use your bending, and it had felt like you were missing not just one limb, but all of them. Crossing your legs, you straightened your back and pushed the water above your head before opening your palm and letting the water cascade over you like rain drops. A soft breath turned the water to ice, and you revelled in the cooling sensation. With a flick of your wrist, you sent the water to softly drizzle over your robed guest, laughing as they flinched but relented anyway. You continued to focus on the cascade of water, slowly turning into snowflakes as you recalled your last evening at home in Agna Qel’a.

“Why have you brought me this, Zuko?”

Sending a flurry of snowflakes at him, the hood fell back, confirming what you had already known. Zuko’s neck flushed a hot red, his pulse quickening. He wasn’t entirely sure how to answer your question – what exactly had brought him here? Other than that annoying, nagging feeling he’d had since you’d been thrown in here, his interaction with Azula after she’d returned from her own visit to your cell had reinforced the feelings he’d been having all along. Azula had commented on your appearance – bruised, battered and burnt – but the one that struck Zuko the most was wilted.

He’d once picked a magnificent fire lily, a gift for his mother, but distraction in the name of Azula had caused him to forget it, leaving it without water on his nightstand. When he had remembered it, he ran to collect it, hopeful that it would bring a smile to his mother’s face. Of course, it had wilted, and no amount of water was able to bring it back to life. The thought of the same thing happening to you – an absence of water wilting and drying you out for good – was not something that Zuko wanted to consider, and so he had evaded his sister, evaded his girlfriend, in order to deliver a bowl of water to a waterbending prisoner. Smiling to himself, Zuko thought of his Uncle Iroh – it seemed the exact type of thing that he would do if he was in this situation himself.

“I just don’t want you to dry out,” he answered, simply.

_Day of the Black Sun_

“You can’t be here,” you urged, hands clasped around the seam of Zuko’s robes.

“Come with me, then.”

Zuko had approached you in the infirmary, wounded soldiers filling the space quickly. The Fire Lord’s plan for the invasion was working, and there was nothing you could do to help. Zuko had his robe on, hood up, shielding himself from view.

“Zuko, please. Azula has threatened me with more than just fire. Just one week ago I was taken down to Harbor City, to heal. Azula has _promised_ me, that if I attempt anything today, they will all be _toast_.”

Zuko watched you, eyes low and hands in his sleeves.

“Children, and families – _innocent people_ will be harmed if I go with you. And-” You cut yourself short, words almost spilling from your lips. Your hands left Zuko’s robes and went to your chest, feeling your thumping heart.

“And what?” he said, darkly.

Glancing down, you picked at your nails, a sweet sweat coming over you. _Spirits_ , did you want to believe in Zuko, you really did. But how could you be sure?

“Zuko… how can I,” you started, voice shaky. “You’ve hurt me too. How do I know you won’t do it again?”

A violent shudder rippled through Zuko at your words. He wasn’t surprised, though there was some small part of him that had hoped you had been able to see through the layers to the _real Zuko_ that had lain hidden and dormant for years. Placing his hands over yours, he pulled you closer to his chest, foreheads once again touching like they had months ago in the Crystal Catacombs.

“Y/n, I will become the man you deserve,” Zuko murmured, his fingers delicately rippling through your hair.

_I will. I will I will I will_.

Closing your eyes, you fumbled through the pockets of your robes before ripping into the seams, pulling out a delicate silver hair clip, adorned with white and blue gems and beads.

“Take this. Give it to Katara. Let the others know I’m okay,” you murmured as you placed the clip in his hands, holding your palms in his.

Gulping, you raised your eyes to look at him. Zuko framed your face with his hands, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, before he slipped away – away from his father, his sister, his nation, and away from you. 


	3. III

It was extremely fortunate for Zuko that it hadn’t taken long for the others to welcome him into their group – albeit with a fair amount of hesitation, which he couldn’t exactly blame them for. Burning Toph had been an accident – one that had upset Zuko to no end. The fact that he had turned up without you had also raised concern – Katara was particularly unimpressed that he’d left without you, despite explaining _multiple_ times that you had refused to join him.

Zuko had sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair. He wasn’t sure how many times he would be able to go over the scenario again.

“You could have just taken her, though? That probably would have worked,” Sokka had commented, chewing sloppily on his bowl of porridge.

“I’m not sure that would have made y/n feel any better towards Zuko, don’t you think?” Aang sat across from his friend, lounging against a boulder Toph had pulled up for them to rest on.

“Hmm. Guess not,” Sokka replied. Zuko frowned, although he knew Aang was right. You’d made it pretty clear that you weren’t sure Zuko was worth your trust, no matter how much you wanted to believe in him.

“Anyway, y/n wouldn’t leave if she knew Azula was going to hurt all those innocent people. She would hate the thought of that. I think you made the right choice, Zuko, even if it doesn’t feel like it.” Aang stood up to place a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. An automatic flinch rolled through Zuko and Aang pulled his hand back, sharply.

“Sorry,” Zuko whispered, looking up at Aang. “I’m not used to… friendly touches yet.”

“No worries, buddy. We’ll get you there.”

Katara rolled her eyes, sitting away from the boys as she silently played with a ball of water in her palms. It was obvious to Zuko, and the rest of the group, that Katara wasn’t fond of him and it didn’t look like she was going to warm up any time soon.

Toph, on the other hand – or burnt _foot_ – had no major qualms about Zuko joining them, almost as if she had known he would join them all along.

“You guys are forgetting one major thing – y/n is _tough_. All she’d need to do is wait for the full moon, and she could be on her way out of the Fire Nation like _that_ ,” a snap of her fingers slamming two rocks together, shattering gently over the cliff-side.

“I don’t think you understand – it’s hard enough getting into the Fire Nation. Leaving as a prisoner is unheard of. And what does a full moon even have to do with it?” Even as the words left his mouth, Zuko knew he was wrong – he’d gone to the Prison Tower after leaving you, hoping to rescue and reunite with his Uncle Iroh, but had been left wanting when he found his Uncle had already made his own escape.

Katara scoffed, a gleam in her eye as she turned to face the group, the water in her palms slapping to the ground behind her.

“Zuko, I think you should know by now that the full moon enhances the powers of waterbenders,” she started with an eyebrow raised. “Of course, y/n wouldn’t be that foolish. She’s more powerful that you even know.”

“But even the most powerful waterbender would struggle to escape from the Prison Tower, full moon or not. I know she’s strong, but I don’t think anyone is that strong,” Zuko exclaimed, the exasperation evident in his voice. _Why_ was Katara fighting him on this? He knew every detail of the Fire Nation’s defence force.

“Oh, for spirit’s sake, Katara. Don’t make it so hard for the man,” Sokka interrupted. He looked positively jovial, a stark contrast from his younger sisters’ hardy stance. “Y/n can bloodbend, Zuko.”

Realisation fell across Zuko’s features, piecing it together in his mind.

“Bloodbending… I’ve only heard rumours of that. The palace library had ancient Water Tribe scrolls, and a few of them spoke of old, ancient waterbending skills that could cause more harm than any other bending. I never thought it would be true though,” he murmured, putting his elbows to his knees and his face to his hands.

Katara returned to the group, sitting on her knees next to Aang.

“It’s… a terrifying power. No one needs that sort of control.” Zuko watched as Katara fumbled with her fingers, twisting them through her skirt, hair covering her face as she looked at the ground. Aang shifted closer to her side, placing an arm around her shoulder.

“How did she learn to bloodbend? Are there more of you?”

Katara shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye as she looked at Zuko.

“Not that I know of. Well – there was one, but we dealt with that. I’m not really sure how y/n learnt, though. Master Pakku, her grandfather, is a master waterbender, so maybe he encouraged it. But he also thinks women shouldn’t bend at all, so that’s probably unlikely.”

Zuko considered Katara’s words, and Toph rolled over onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hands. Like Zuko, she was also pretty unfamiliar with your past, and it just seemed awfully curious that a waterbender raised by someone with such staunch beliefs as Master Pakku could end up with the kind of strength you had.

“Well, if y/n’s grandfather doesn’t believe women should bend, how did she learn? She was a master waterbender before you all arrived in Agna Qel’a, right?”

Sokka grinned, leaning back as he placed his empty bowl of porridge on the ground.

“Oh, yeah. She was feisty. Absolutely wiped us all out when we caught her bending, by accident.”

Aang chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory.

“She only told us that she’d been able to master waterbending by spying on the men as they trained and copying their moves against ice sculptures she would create. I have _no_ idea how she didn’t get caught, though. Pakku lost his biscuits when he caught me trying to teach Katara what I’d learnt from him,” Aang explained.

“She’s a master healer too,” Katara continued. “I’d heard rumours of her before we’d even left the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Bad. Ass,” Toph exclaimed with a grin.

A soft bloom of red crept across Zuko, not going unnoticed by the others.

“Oh, what’s that Sparky? I can feel you beating,” Toph remarked with a cheeky laugh, slapping one hand on the stone floor.

Sokka leapt up from the ground, jumping in excitement as he pointed at Zuko.

“Oh, I get it now! You _like_ her, don’t you? Y/n and Zuko, sitting in a tree…”

The campfire flame crept higher as Zuko buried his head in his hands. Katara watched him carefully, reassuringly patting Aang on the knee in thanks for his comfort.

“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko retorted. “She would never want me.”

“Zuko, y/n gave you one of her most precious possessions. Don’t underestimate yourself.” Zuko glanced at Katara in shock – out of all of them, he figured she’d be against the idea the most, seeing as she was having the hardest time forgiving him for his past actions.

“My family, they’ve hurt her. Put her through so much. Her scars… I just don’t know if I can believe you, Katara.”

“You don’t have to. Just wait and see,” she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile. Aang looked between the two of them, grinning. Zuko sighed, lost in thought as his fingers fiddled with the hair clip in his pockets.

“Well, Zuko’s infatuation aside, how do we get y/n out?” Toph asked, her cheek to the ground.

“Well, I’ve been thinking of a _master_ plan-” Sokka began, hands flapping excitedly.

“-We don’t.”

“What do you mean we _don’t_?” Katara replied, a scowl on her face as she folded her arms.

Zuko swallowed, realising all eyes were on him and they didn’t look pleased.

“You’ve said it yourselves. Y/n is strong – stronger than I had reason to believe. And she’s smart. Azula is more likely to use her as a weapon than actually _hurt_ her any further. I know you don’t like the idea of her being there, and I want to get y/n out too, but it’s too risky.”

“Zuko’s right. Sozin’s comet is only a few weeks away. As long as the Fire Nation has need of a healer, y/n will be okay.” It wasn’t the first time Aang had spoken up in support of Zuko, and he was entirely grateful to have the Avatar’s support. Appa yawned in support of Aang, and that seemed to settle the argument, Katara relenting as her arms fell to her sides.

“We’ll get her back, Katara,” Zuko promised. “If it’s the last thing I do, we’ll get her back.”

_Sozin’s Comet_

You’d been in the infirmary when you noticed Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula leave the palace in their palanquins. Dropping the bandages you’d been carefully arranging, you knelt to the floor, crawling to the nearest window as you silently watched them pass. You knew what this meant. Azula had considered it of the utmost importance that you were informed of the imminent attack on the Earth Kingdom – she so badly wanted to see you suffer, especially when the Fire Lord returned victorious.

_The time is now_ , you thought as your brows furrowed. Looking down at your palms, you flexed your fingers. You’d spent every moment locked in your cell practising your bloodbending, knowing that the time would come where you would need to utilise your power. It had been hard, at first – for starters, you’d only ever practised on the full moon. You’d taken to capturing rodents while the guards weren’t paying attention in the infirmary, taking them to your cell and focussing all your energy on harnessing your power. It had taken some time, but you’d finally been able to do it without aid from the full moon.

Carefully, you walked over to your work bench, avoiding the floorboards you knew would creak. Pulling the bench out slightly, you removed the rug on the floor, using a pair of scissors to jimmy the floorboards up. Here you had hidden your most important possession – your water skin. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to get you out. Tucking the skin into your belt, pulling your shirt over to cover it, you replaced the floorboards, pushing the bench back into place.

“Where do you think you’re going, water rat?”

Scowling, you turned to face the guards, palm raised in front of you.

“Get out of my way.” Your voice was cold, distant.

The guards sniggered, in disbelief that you would try to defy them – with Sozin’s Comet only days away, no less. 

The two of them prepared to attack, one foot raising as another hand came down, but before they could finish you stopped them in their tracks. Spasms started, first in their hands, up their arms, their chests convulsing as they dropped to their knees.

Keeping your palm faced towards them, you made your way to the door, one hand on the handle as your fingers slowly formed a fist. The guards collapsed, heaving, weak and disoriented from your attack. Water streamed out from your palms as you directed it to their wrists, chains of ice securing them together.

Without a second glance you left the infirmary, hiding in the shadows as you followed the palanquin carrying Princess Azula. You knew the Fire Lord was leaving for the attack, and you all but assumed Azula would be at his side, but you needed to know for sure. There was something in your gut that told you something big was going to happen today – not just the comet, but something that even Fire Lord Ozai was unable to predict.

Creeping along behind the grey walls, you halted as you came to an opening, gasping as you saw rows upon rows of Fire Nation soldiers, kneeling as Ozai and Azula were carried past them. All you could feel was despair as you watched on, the sea of red doing much to overwhelm you and make you feel hopeless. There were _so many_ of them. And with Sozin’s Comet just one day away, you knew that their power would only be increasing. Placing your hands on the concrete in front of you, you focussed on your breath in an attempt to calm yourself down.

_Aang will show up. I know he will._

Your face shrivelled when Azula poked her head out of the palanquin, and you ducked behind the wall. You were well out of sight, but if you were caught spying now, then the guards you had left in the infirmary would surely be found soon after – and you were sure that an explanation for that wouldn’t come easily.

Peeking out again, you saw that Azula had caught up with Ozai at the platform, kneeling before him. They were just out of earshot, but you could see through Azula’s body language that something had changed – that Ozai had changed his plans. It was evident that Azula wasn’t impressed with these changes – you had managed to pick up on the change in her voice, even though you couldn’t make out the words. It almost seemed like she was shrieking, arguing with the Fire Lord – you’d almost consider her brave, if you didn’t know any better.

Ozai turned around to face Azula now, the tension releasing from her body as Ozai’s guards fitted him with his armour. He raised his arms, the guards now raising a large flag behind him. A huff of air escaped you as you stepped back, almost tripping over your own feet as you heard Ozai, loud and clear as he declared himself the Phoenix King. Banners with the same image from the flag popped up in front of the Fire Nation banners, fire streaming out from behind Ozai. The soldiers knelt again, a declaration of their loyalty to their new King, and you shuddered as the realisation hit you – Azula would become Fire Lord. 

Your mind was racing as you made your way back to the infirmary, creeping along as you had done just hours before. Azula would be on her way back to the palace shortly, waiting to see the Phoenix King off before assuming her role as Fire Lord. _Spirits,_ you hoped that Prince Zuko would show up and prevent her from taking the throne. Ozai was awful enough, but something told you Azula would be even worse at the helm of a nation.

The guards were still collapsed on the floor when you returned to the infirmary, and you thanked a silent prayer that they hadn’t been roused and set the alarm. Melting the ice on their wrists, you hauled each guard onto a bed, removing their armour and covering them with a sheet. Closing your eyes, you tuned your hands into them, attempting what you’d practised on the rodents. Your knuckles flexed, before your hand relaxed, placing a hand on each wrist to check for a pulse. A sigh of relief slipped from your lips as you felt a pulse from each guard, confirming that your plan had worked. You knew from the beginning that you didn’t want to kill anyone unless there were no other options – but if you could use your bloodbending to cause someone to pass out, things would certainly become a lot easier.

A sharp rap on the infirmary door startled you, and you quickly went outside, shielding your eyes from the blinding sun.

“Fire Lord Azula has asked for you,” the guard spoke sharply. “Come.” Two guards gripped your forearms, forcing you along. They yanked at your arm as they clutched you, breaking the skin beneath your shirt.

Sweat dripped down your back as you were forced up the stairs of the palace, your hair plastered to your forehead. The sky was slowly beginning to turn a dirty brown colour, which meant the comet was getting closer. You were dropped to your knees in the throne room, eyes widening at Azula sitting behind her wall of blue flame. Her dishevelled look concerned you – the usually immaculate black hair hanging loosely around her face, scraps of fringe sprinkled across her forehead.

“Bow to me, water rat. Tomorrow I will be crowned Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, and I want you to be there to see it happen. I want to see the misery in your face when you realise that you lost.”

You placed your hands on the floor, kneeling forward for Azula. She sneered down at you, fingers tapping the arm of the throne, her black hair flowing softly in retaliation to the flicker of her flames.

“Congratulations, Fire Lord Azula.” The words felt strange leaving your mouth, and you struggled to keep your composure as a wave of anxiety rippled through you.

“I don’t need your congratulations,” she spat. “I was born for this!”

_You’re just lucky,_ you thought. _Lucky that Zuko isn’t heartless, like you._

Keeping your head low, you nodded. Azula’s energy was off – she was jittery, she looked exhausted, and her remarks seemed uncalculated, which was a stark difference to the Azula you were used to dealing with. The crackling of fire in the room made you aware that you were alone with Azula – at least, it appeared that way. _I could attack her now_ , _put an end to her_. The thought didn’t give you any kind of relief – your scar pulsing as if in warning. She certainly seemed off her game at the moment, but you’d seen enough of Azula to know that she liked to play games, and she always lied. How could you be sure it wasn’t all an act?

Azula leapt over the flames, landing in front of you.

“I’ll keep you here tonight. You’ll be needed in the morning. I’ve banished most of my servants you see – all _traitors!_ ”

Your fingers twitched again – just one small movement and you could have her under your control. It moved almost voluntarily, you hadn’t even planned on moving it yourself, but Zuko’s face flashed into your mind and you pressed your hands against the warm concrete. Azula was his family, no matter what she had done. It was his fight.

“I see,” you replied, peeling back off your knees, wiping your palms on your pants.

“Of course, I can’t let you run around the palace by yourself,” she jeered, a vicious gleam in her eye.

She flicked her palm up as a wall of flame towered around you, forcing you to your back as smaller rings of fire looped across your ankles and wrists, binding you.

“If you try to get out, you’ll burn. I don’t think you can afford anymore scars, do you?” Azula cackled as she stalked out of the throne room, not giving you a second glance.

She was right – you could barely move without a searing burn ripping through you. Lying on the floor of the throne room, you cursed in despair. Even if you were able to shuffle around, the ring of fire surrounding you would prevent you from getting anywhere. Sweat fell heavily from you now, your clothes damp in the creases. You could bend your sweat – hopefully that would deal with the flames on your body. Carefully you manoeuvred your fingers, hoping that your will alone would pull the sweat on your body to the fire chained around your wrists. Your water skin was still safely tucked into your belt, hidden by your shirt. If you could get your hands free you’d then be able to get out of your heated prison.

Your brows furrowed in concentration as you watched your sweat crawl across your body, running slowly towards your hands. The sensation wasn’t soothing, like standing in the rain was, it was uncomfortable and you wanted to squirm – you imagined that the beads of sweat were small slugs, creeping over you. Finally, enough water reached your wrists, and the flames dissipated.

Hands quick, you ripped your water skin from your belt, opening the sack and extinguishing the fire at your ankles, before sending a short downpour over the ring of flames – just enough to get you out before they rose high once again.

The throne room was empty when you glanced around – much to your surprise, the palace seemed mostly deserted. Azula had mentioned earlier that she’d banished some servants, but you didn’t take her words quite so _literally_.

You left the palace undetected, the sky turning a deeper red as night began to fall. A cool wind blew, jostling your hair as you turned away from the palace. You wandered through the lanes discretely, though no one was about. Exhausted, you collapsed in an abandoned stable, curling up and falling into a dreamless sleep, knowing that when you woke everything would be about to change.

Your eyes glowed red, the fiery glow from Sozin’s Comet rousing you from sleep. Blinking slowly, you left the stable, intent on making your way back to the palace to confront Azula. A strange groan echoed through the air, and you looked up to see Appa, heading towards the palace with two passengers.

“Zuko,” you whispered, breaking into a run.

It wasn’t long before the palace courtyard was illuminated with Zuko and Azula’s fire, blue and orange pressed together. Spotting Katara, you ran to her side, pressing a soft hand to her palm in greeting.

She gasped as she saw you, gripping your hand in response.

“Y/n,” she whispered, “you’re okay.” The two of you returned your attention to Zuko and Azula, and your heart leapt to your throat at the sight of him. Relief flooded through you, your constant worries since he had left you in the infirmary slipping away.

Katara edged forward, and as Azula channelled her lightning she shot it at Katara, a wave of panic engulfing you. Zuko leapt forward, protecting Katara and getting a bolt of lightning to his chest. Azula cackled maniacally – you had known she was losing her stability – and Katara took over the battle, attacking Azula with all her power.

Sprinting towards Zuko, you collapsed over him, his head in your hands.

“Zuko, please,” you murmured, tears collecting in the corner of your eyes.

A hot flame seared across your back, and you turned to face Azula, a fierce shot of ice pummelling her way. As Katara distracted her, you focussed on Zuko again, water pooling over his chest as you placed your palms on top, that familiar silvery-blue glow starting to shimmer. Zuko groaned beneath you as Katara sealed herself into an ice prison with Azula, chaining her to the grates that held the Caldera’s water supply.

“Y/n,” Zuko stuttered, his voice hoarse.

Smiling, you pulled him into your arms, your hands clasped around his neck. He nestled his head into your shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to your collarbone before rising, facing his sister as Katara rejoined you.

Azula was wild, in a frenzy as her fire breathed hot and blue from her mouth. Tears streamed down her face, her hair choppy and unkempt. You felt pity for her, strangely enough. She had hurt you, belittled you, underestimated you, sure. You didn’t feel pity for _Princess_ Azula though – you felt pity for the young, impressionable girl who had grown into someone filled with such hatred, that the only option for others was to fear her. Ozai was certainly no honourable figure to have around, and as you clasped your hand around Zuko’s, you felt so grateful that he had been able to see past his father, see past his reputation as Crown Prince, and follow his own path.

Katara turned to you now, properly looking at you as she pulled you into a crushing hug.

“Oh, y/n, I was _so_ worried about you. We all were.”

You smiled softly, shrugging.

“I’m still here,” you replied. “Though I cannot wait to feel the ocean around me again. I’ve felt oddly… dry for some time.” Zuko’s gaze was on you, and despite his pain, a feeling of warmth he hadn’t felt for years was beginning to take place.

The palace courtyard heaved with a happy hum. Citizens from all over had gathered to witness the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko – the mark of a new era.

You watched him in admiration, standing with your grandfather, Katara, Sokka and the rest of the Water Tribe.

His voice rang clear across the courtyard, more confident than you’d ever seen him. Aang stood next to him, proudly watching his friend become the leader he was born to be – even if he did not always believe it.

Sokka elbowed you, leaning into your ear to whisper.

“Your turn next, Fire Lady,” he muttered, laughing softly to himself. Katara thumped him square in the back, and you stifled a laugh as Pakku and Hakoda turned to scold the three of you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you whispered back with a giggle.

“You know he’s in love with you, right?” Sokka looked at you from the corner of his eye as Katara whacked him again.

“ _Sokka! Don’t ruin it!_ ”

You gave Sokka your best quizzical look, but he looked at you apologetically before zipping his lips and throwing his palms up in a shrug.

Huffing, you returned your attention to the palace steps. In the distance, behind Zuko and Aang, you could see Mai hovering in the background.

You watched her carefully as she winked at you, and while Zuko spoke about uniting the Four Nations you realised that nothing had changed – he was still unattainable. Not because he didn’t care for you – you didn’t wholly trust Sokka’s words, even though you had a feeling there was truth to them – but because he was still Fire Lord. There would be standards and traditions to keep, and ultimately, a Water Tribe Fire Lady wouldn’t fit in.

Clasping your hands together, you decided you would leave on the first ship heading back to the Northern Water Tribe. Pakku had changed his ways, and it was high time that women were taught how to waterbend by a master – a _female_ master at that.

A silent sort of grief filed through your body, aching for a life you might have had with Zuko. You knew it was for the best, and you had intended on leaving him a note to explain your absence – facing him was just too hard.

Slipping the note into Katara’s hands, you thanked her, before leaving the palace courtyard and making your way to the harbour. Here you would wait for the next available ship, your legs dangling over the water in the dark. The water trickled through your hands – _spirits_ it felt good to bend fresh water again. There was silence all around you – everyone on Capital Island had attended the coronation, and the festivities continued onto the streets as the night wore on.

A soft, orange glow reflected from the water beneath you, your breath running cold.

“Katara came to me with this note. She said it couldn’t wait.”

Biting your lip, you stood up to face Zuko.

“I know that none of this has been easy for you, but I never thought you’d leave without saying goodbye,” he murmured. The sadness in his eyes made your heart ache.

“Zuko, it’s not that easy,” you whispered. “We can’t have a future together. There are certain… expectations you have to uphold. Mai is much better suited for the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation,” a small laugh escaping your lips as you tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“I don’t love Mai,” Zuko responded fiercely. “I love you.”

“Please, Zuko. You can’t change my mind.”

He considered you, watching carefully as your fingers twitched at your sides, your hair softly blowing in the wind.

“I won’t make you stay. But y/n, you must know. I have yearned for you since you first touched my face so delicately in the Crystal Catacombs. No one, save for my mother, has ever been that gentle with me. I didn’t even realise that’s how this could feel,” he exclaimed, gesturing between the two of you.

Your breath hitched in your throat at his words, eyes closed as you pulled his hands into yours, bringing them to your chest.

“Zuko.” You brought his fingers to your lips, kissing the tips gently. “Maybe in another life.”

“I won’t give up on you, y/n. I gave my heart to you in Ba Sing Se, and I want you to keep it. Maybe that way, when I meet you again, we will be ready.”

Tears began to roll down your cheek as Zuko released himself from your grip, reaching up to place his hands in your hair, pulling you closer as you pressed his lips to yours. You felt yourself erupt, feeling everything _everywhere_ as your mind focussed on one thing only: _his lips his lips his lips_. Zuko’s fingers knotted into your hair, caressing you wildly as you held one hand against his chest and the other delicately resting on his scar.

A loud bang echoed through the air as the night sky was dappled in colours of blue, green, white, gold and red, fireworks to celebrate the new Fire Lord.

Zuko looked at you, solemnly, holding your hands in his as you pulled away from each other.

“You are always welcome in the Fire Nation, y/n. I will always want you.”

The Fire Lord turned away from you, wiping a tear from his eye. His heart was hammering, and he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t even been Fire Lord for a day, and you were right to an extent – his advisors would most definitely want a Fire Nation queen.

A gentle sob escaped you as you watched Zuko retreat, hand clutching your robes as if that would alleviate the pain.

“Zuko, wait – I do love you. I’m sorry it’s happened this way. But I love you. You are the sun, and when I stand in it, I am warmed.”

Zuko was ridiculously proud of himself. Three years on from his coronation, he was holding the first Fire Lily Festival in years – his first since becoming Fire Lord. Ozai hadn’t been particularly fond of any festivities that didn’t encourage the war efforts, and so it had been some time since the citizens of the Fire Nation had been able to enjoy the excitement that they brought.

Zuko’s mother, Ursa, had helped with many of the details of festival – and she had exclaimed to Zuko that it would be a magnificent idea to invite citizens of the Four Nations – something to welcome them to the new Fire Nation – one that resided on love and peace, not hatred and war.

The palace courtyard was buzzing with people, the hum of laughter and music and good spirits could be felt from miles away.

Zuko stood with his friends, laughing with Aang as Toph played with his younger sister, Kiyi. Toph was making rocks rise in small squares, and Kiyi was attempting to smack them back down before Toph removed them for her. Aang and Katara stood underneath the cherry blossoms, holding hands as they admired delicate art made from the Fire Lily flower.

Zuko sighed, excusing himself from the group as he retreated to the rear of the palace, in need of a quick quiet space to think.

A soft flame in his hand, he followed the path around to the pond, intending to sit for a moment with the turtle ducks, when he saw you.

You had your back to him, unaware of anyone approaching you. You hadn’t been sure about attending, but Katara had convinced you that it wouldn’t be weird at all. You’d tried to ask about Mai, but she’d promptly shut you down, informing you that she’d gone to the liberty of getting you a dress made for the event and that her answer was final.

Smiling to yourself, you sent a soft trickle of water over the turtle ducks, laughing as they frolicked in the water.

Zuko couldn’t believe himself – he would have been convinced you were a vision, just a figment of his imagination, until you laughed and the soft sound vibrated through his entire being.

You were beautiful – always had been – in your blue dress, wrapped around your body, your arms exposed in the heat of the spring. Your skin was darker, your hair lighter, and he could see small dark tattoos on your fingers, in various different symbols. Your hair fell simply down your back, pulled back from your face in a braid, white beads dotted through so they looked like stars in the night sky.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

You turned to face Zuko, dropping the water you’d been holding in your palm over your dress.

“Oh, spirits,” you muttered, flicking at the dress to get the water off.

“Here, let me,” Zuko murmured, moving closer as he held the fabric between his fingers, running his palm over it. It dried immediately, the warmth seeping through your skin.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” you said with a smile, bowing ever so slightly.

“Oh, stop. I’m just Zuko.”

“Okay, just Zuko,” you replied with a giggle. You weren’t sure where this was coming from – you’d been so afraid to see him and make a fool of yourself, but your giddiness was running absolutely rampant. Seeing Zuko again – it felt about the same as when you had finally immersed yourself in the ocean after being imprisoned by Azula for so long.

“You look well,” he commented. You smiled bashfully, ducking your face from view. Zuko looked good too – in fact, he’d never looked better. He looked strong and healthy, exactly what one would expect in a leader.

“Thank you, Zuko. I’m doing well. I’ve been travelling between the Poles, teaching healing and bending and – and it’s going well,” you said. You couldn’t even speak; your nerves were affecting you that much.

“Wait here,” he instructed. “I’ll be right back.”

You did as you were told, taking a seat on the grass next to the pond, removing your shoes as you dipped your toes in the water. Zuko returned quickly, following your lead and taking a seat next to you. A shiver ran through you as you felt his warmth – _how long has it been since I’ve had this?_

Silently, Zuko reached for your hand, placing in it a beautiful, vibrant, fire lily.

“I’ve waited some time to give you one of these,” he murmured, pink blush colouring his cheeks.

You placed your hand over his, squeezing it softly.

“For so long, I’ve thought about this moment. When you were… when you were a prisoner, and I brought you the water, I could only think of one thing. When I was a boy, I picked a fire lily for my mother, but Azula distracted me and it died. I tried to revive it, give it more water, but it was useless. And when you were in the Tower, all I could think about was what would _happen_ to you if you dried out. I should have done more. I should have stood up to my father sooner. But I was scared. And seeing you that day, the way you completely changed with the water in your palms… I know I’ve made some bad choices, but you gave me hope.”

You wrapped your arms around Zuko, feeling the weight of his confession evaporate as he melted into you. You could feel his tears as they dripped down your back, and tears of your own trickled down your face.

“Sometimes good people do bad things. What’s important is what we learn from our mistakes.”

“Yes,” he mumbled into you. “I’ll be damned if I ever let you dry out again.”

Zuko found your lips now, his arms roving over you as your heart thumped in your chest. A small laugh escaped your lips between hot, messy kisses and Zuko pulled back, eyebrows raised.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I just have this odd feeling that everyone is going to know about this, soon,” you said, gesturing between the two of you. “Toph has excellent hearing,” you laughed as Zuko pulled you into his arms, legs intertwined with his.

“Don’t leave me again,” Zuko whispered as he pressed hot, desperate kisses to your neck. “I couldn’t bear it.”

“No,” you agreed. “I just want to be close to you.”

“Mmm. To have you in my arms is enough.”


	4. epilogue

**168 AG**

Izumi smiled softly, flipping through the pages of the family album. Black and white photos dotted the pages, documenting the life you had shared with Zuko for more than seventy years. Images of you and Zuko at the helm of numerous Fire Lily Festivals, visiting Fire Nation Citizens, meeting with delegates from all over the Four Nations. The images Izumi liked the most were the ones with all your friends in them – as a child she had thought it was just the _coolest_ thing that her parents were best friends with the Avatar.

She also particularly loved the photos you would take on your vacations to Ember Island – loved how proudly you held yourself, scar and all. Most people would take to hiding away, a scar so bad as yours was enough reason to, Izumi had figured. She knew her father struggled with it every day – no matter how many times you tried to comfort him, he always saw it as a sign of his weakness, a reminder of the cruelty that Azula and Ozai, and the rest of his predecessors had put the world through.

Your life with Zuko hadn’t always been easy, though it had definitely been worth it. Numerous assassination attempts on the both of you had plagued your first few years together, and the backlash from Zuko’s advisors as he proposed and promptly married you, crowning you his Fire Lady, hadn’t gone down particularly easy. Nonetheless, you were stronger together, and in time the Fire Nation grew to love you, just as they did Zuko.

Izumi sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she closed the album, placing it on the corner table before joining her father on the balcony.

“Izumi, my dear,” Zuko murmured, reaching for her hand as she placed it on his shoulder.

Izumi stood silently with her father, watching as their guest’s ships began to depart. If she squinted, she could see Katara with Tenzin and Pema, waving as Pema wrangled with Jinora and Ikki, young Meelo clinging to his father. Raising his hand to wave in return, Zuko thought about how desperately he wanted Aang, or his Uncle Iroh around – someone that could help him come to terms with the most devastating blow he’d been dealt yet.

It had been two weeks now, since Zuko had woken to find you cold, yet soft and peaceful in his arms. Your arms had still been pressed across his chest, the same groove you always found yourselves sleeping in, legs pushed together like you were two halves of a whole – which, in a way, you were. Zuko had swallowed down his fear, and his cry for help, as he looked at you, softly brushing your white hair from your face, his fingers delicately running the beads along the strands.

“Oh, my sweet y/n,” he had whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, his tears starting to fall over your face. He stayed there with you, unable and unwilling to move, as if he stayed still forever you might open your eyes and greet him. His eyes didn’t move from your form when his attendant, Mira, entered the room, a tray of hot breakfast and steaming tea in her arms.

The tray was quickly placed on the side table as Mira rushed to the bedside, gasping in shock.

“Lord Zuko,” she started, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mira, please.” He let go of you now, gently removing himself from your bed, as if trying not to rouse you.

Mira came to his side, placing an arm on Lord Zuko’s shoulder before he smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug. Zuko continued to cry, comforted by Mira. You had been loved and admired by all of the palace staff, and many of them had requested to follow you and Zuko when you had moved to Ember Island following Zuko’s abdication as Fire Lord.

“The Lady y/n will be remembered fiercely, Lord Zuko. The Fire Nation’s most delicate flower.”

Zuko smiled, fondly remembering the first time he had introduced you to his dragon, Druk. Zuko had the utmost confidence in the dragon, and you had been positively terrified – not because he was a giant fire-breathing dragon – you’d proven yourself more than capable of handling fire by now – but he was just so _big._ Nonetheless, you had mounted Druk, and shrieked in surprise as Zuko leapt off the dragon, watching as you soared into the sky, your wild hair flowing as you clutched onto Druk’s scales. Zuko was positively enamoured – he’d already spent a lifetime loving you, but seeing you ride Druk with such tenacity and grit had sent him straight into the past, flying through all your history until you were both back in the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se. Zuko was enchanted by you, and he knew he would be until his heart stopped beating.

You were beaming as Druk had landed, your hair windswept and your blue robes loose, exhilarated. Leaping off the dragon, you ran to Zuko’s arms, flinging yourself to him as your arms found their natural home, your lips pressing to his scar.

“Zuko, that was incredible,” you’d exclaimed, astounded.

“Mmm, it certainly was.” Zuko smiled – watching you ride Druk was better than being in the reigns himself.

“My Dragon Queen,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses against your neck, the spot he knew you loved the most.

* * *

Zuko sat with his daughter until the sun had entirely disappeared, and then they sat together for longer, watching the night as the stars began to dapple across the sky, the moon incandescent in its beauty as it graced the sky. They sat silently, hands clasped together, tucked into a patchwork quilt you had made for Izumi’s birth – a delicate, stunning piece of work that seamlessly incorporated both sides of you and Zuko, magical swirls of red and blue speckled with gems and beads.

Izumi twirled the blue beads adorning the quilt through her fingers, recalling the countless nights that she would rouse you both from sleep, claiming to be plagued by nightmares. You never complained, always opening your arms to pull her in, letting her nestle in-between you and Zuko where she would sleep freely. Sometimes, before sleep took her, Izumi would feel your fingers drifting through her hair, and she would fall asleep in such a tranquil, safe space.

Eventually Izumi heard stories about her grandfather Ozai – horrifying stories of what he’d done to the world, his nation, his family. She’d never asked her father about his scar – in-fact it never occurred to her as a child that it deviated from malicious intent, because her mother had one too. In Izumi’s young mind, she used to imagine that the two of you being scarred was just the spirits way of making sure you found each other, as if your scars acted as magnets that would bring you together wherever you were.

“I was so lucky to have her love me, Izumi,” Zuko hummed, voice raspy. “I always knew I would love her, after we first met. Your mother, she was magic. Ethereal. It has been the greatest honour of my life to love her, and that love brought me the greatest gift: you.”

Izumi smiled fondly at her father, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“She was lucky to have your love, too.”

Lord Zuko turned to his daughter, a soft smile gracing his face. She was an excellent Fire Lord, and he recalled the time Ursa had told him that a Fire Lord producing a nonbending child was a disgrace in Ozai’s eyes. Of course, Ozai was wrong. Izumi was not a bender, but Zuko constantly found himself in awe of his daughter’s calm demeanour, and when he abdicated his throne, he had never been prouder of Izumi as she was crowned Fire Lord.

Izumi’s birth had not been easy for you – she was a stubborn babe, and you’d been in labour for hours – days actually, as you later found out. Katara was assisting you, and Aang had taken Zuko away to keep him distracted – it was awfully improper for a husband to be present at a birth of course. Naturally, that didn’t deter you, and you constantly pleaded with Katara and your handmaiden to _please, please, please_ _get Zuko_. As Zuko and Aang returned to the palace, Fire Lord Zuko was informed that your child still had not been delivered. Anxiety consumed him, and to the horror of his advisors he’d dashed to your chambers, grasping your hand and whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you _finally_ delivered a healthy, beautiful, precious baby girl.

Zuko was enamoured with Izumi immediately, and would often be found after a particularly highly-strung meeting with his advisors sitting on the balcony in Izumi’s nursery, holding his soft, sweet girl in his arms. Before Izumi was born, Zuko had confided in you that he wasn’t sure about his ability to be a father – he wanted to be a good father so _much_ that it overwhelmed him, and he wasn’t able to comprehend it. He’d blurted it out in the middle of a game of Pai Sho, neither of you knowing that you were in-fact already carrying the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. You’d reached your arm across the board, hand gently caressing Zuko as you gave him a reassuring smile.

“You will be magnificent, my love. Any children we have will grow to see their father the same way I do – brave, intelligent, loving and kind.”

Zuko took your hands, pressing them to his lips as he watched you, shadows from the flames flickering across your face.

“Have I told you that I’m madly in love with you?” he replied, a cheeky grin forming. Forgetting the game of Pai Sho, you crept over to his side, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Not nearly enough,” you answered, your lips pressing together as Zuko put his hands in your hair, pulling his fingers through.

“I’m madly in love with you, y/n. Every minute of every day.”

* * *

**175 AG**

Lord Zuko stirred softly in his sleep, out on the balcony as usual – you had spent most of your time here curled up together, after all. He was smiling softly, thinking of you as he always did. It had been an interesting few years without you, but nothing could fill the void that was left inside Zuko after you left. He would often wake from a restless sleep, desperately clutching the sheets as if you were there, only to be disappointed every time. He played many games of Pai Sho with Mira, and she would sit with him each evening, enjoying a cup of tea on the balcony as they kept each other company. Most often, Zuko would sit on the loveseat in the balcony, your favourite blanket draped across him for comfort instead of warmth. He’d sit there with his tea, usually forgetting it as he would drift into a deep sleep, visited by you and your memories together.

_“Come, Zuko. Let’s go down to the beach,” you urged._

_The sun was setting on Ember Island, and you were due to return to the palace tomorrow, Fire Lord duties to be resumed. Iroh had graciously stepped in in place of Zuko to allow the pair of you to have on ‘official’ honeymoon, something you were both incredibly grateful for._

_Slipping your hand into his, you’d made your way down to the beach, both barefoot and revelling in the soothing nature of the sand. You’d let go of him now, running through the waves as they crashed on the shore. Zuko couldn’t do much more than stare at you – your hair shined in the fading sun, the red hues making you look delicious and warm. Your gown wrapped around your waist, unravelled slowly, revealing your scar. Zuko grimaced, a flash of pain echoing on his face. Seeing this, you ran to his side, placing your hands in his._

_“I just…,” he started, swallowing. “I just wish I could take it away, for you.”_

_“Don’t, my love. It is as much a part of me as yours is you. I am proud to have this scar. Proud of what it represents for us, for all that we’ve been through. I don’t want you to feel this way every time you look at me.”_

_Zuko smiled softly, pressing his lips to your forehead._

_“I look at you, and I am alive.”_

_Zuko placed his hands on your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck._

_“Dance with me,” you whispered. Zuko blushed – forever the one with two left feet – and the two of you danced, softly, delicately, holding each other as if all the love in the world had been given to only you both in that moment. Water rushed over your feet as you moved across the sand. A laugh escaped you as Zuko caught his foot on yours, accidentally tripping you up as you both fell into the sand, water lapping at your feet. Sighing, you ran your fingers through his hair as you rested on top of him._

_“I think I loved you the moment I saw you. Even if I didn’t know it then,” you’d whispered, gazing into his eyes. Zuko had raised his head slightly, watching you carefully, almost as if he didn’t believe you. “We will be remembered, Zuko. For the right reasons.”_

_Pulling himself off the sand, Zuko lent back, allowing you to shuffle into his arms. You sat silently together, watching as the stars began to dot across the night sky, peaceful and content like neither of you had ever felt before._

Zuko woke slowly, the first rays of the new day dawning. You stood before him, hazy and radiant and celestial in your beauty, before reaching one hand out to him.

“Come, Zuko. There’s still so much more to see.”

Zuko’s eyes closed, a long, deep breath escaping for one final time. He was in his dreams now – dreaming his dreams with you.

* * *

“Lord Zuko,” Mira called, unsurprised to find the elderly Lord had once again slept on his balcony.

Mira approached him, a gasp of shock leaving her as she realised just how peaceful he looked. In his hands he held a small, silver hair clip, adorned with white and blue gems and beads.

_Ah. Together again._


End file.
